Give Me A Moment
by Love2read813
Summary: After 10 years together, Edward admits to Bella that he'd cheated. Before leaving, Bella tells him some life changing news but will it be enough to keep him around? AH BxE ExT, Rated M for language and possible lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **I took my A/N: Down due to people calling me racist. I'd rather have people read my story than know about my views on things going on in the real world. Those who commented about me being a racist will probably see this new A/N and think I'm a pussy for taking it down. Go ahead and think what you want just like I will think what I want.**

 **I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **~!~**

 **Bella's POV**

I hear the sound of crunching gravel. The sound is so familiar I can almost estimate how many seconds until the crunching stops. I've lived at this house for my entire life besides when I left for college. Everything, everyone I know and love is here. The crunching stops and footsteps lead up to my front door before a steady knock vibrates through my house. It's _him._ The love of my life. The man I want to spend forever with, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

Edward and I met when we were freshman in high school. He was popular and I was geeky. I was the ugly duckling and the freak. My older brother, Emmett was a senior and the captain of the football team. He was always upset that I didn't try harder to be popular. He'd send his best friend's girlfriend to give me make overs but as soon as she left, I wiped the make up off and went back to being me. Bella Swan. Plain, Bella Swan that had a 4.5 GPA, an old beat up pick up truck and two left feet.

Edward and I started dating our junior year in high school. We started having sex around three months into our relationship. We went to Dartmouth together. Our sophomore year we got an apartment together and everything was great. Our senior year, things started going downhill. Edward had a knew lab partner named Tanya Denali. It was clear as day that she wanted him. Even when all of us were together, she'd flirt and press herself up against him. At a Christmas party, she made sure that they got stuck under mistletoe. She kissed Edward before he really had a chance to say no. Then she started coming around our apartment. Edward was gone longer and studying with her while I was at home alone.

Suddenly, Tanya went away. Edward was still gone though. He was rarely at home. When we finally graduated, we'd made the decision to move back to our hometown. It's been five years. Edward is still only my boyfriend. We've been together for ten years. I'm ready to take our relationship to the next level. Especially since I found out two days ago that I'm pregnant. I haven't told Edward yet. He'd been adamant that we weren't ready for children. He usually wore two condoms even though I have the Depo shot. Four weeks ago however, we were drunk and we ended up having sex without a condom and it was around the time my last Depo shot expired.

Edward walks in the house and sits on the couch. He leans forward with his head in his hands and sighs. I walk into our living room and he looks up at me. I reach for his hand but he pulls it away. I feel a pang of hurt in my heart. He's never pulled away from me like that. I see unshed tears in his eyes so I hurry and sit next to him.

" What's going on? You know I'm here for you, you can tell me.", I whisper. He nods his head and turns to face me on the couch.

" I can't do this anymore. I-I'm not the same guy I was back in high school. I don't want to live in this tiny town with a mediocre job. I don't want to do what everyone expects me to do. I don't want to get married to you because everyone seems to think it's time for us to get married.", he says passionately.

" What are you trying to say, Edward?", I demand.

" I'm saying that I think we should call it quits. There are things that you don't know. Things I never told you and...I need to tend to that."

" What things? We've been together for ten years. What don't I know?", I feel the first tear slip down my face.

" Tanya and I had sex a month before she left. She got pregnant. That's why I've been so careful with you. I didn't want to knock you up and have a child with you when I was neglecting another child of mine. I'm moving to California to be with Tanya...And with our son, Brody. I'm So-", I cut him off.

" Don't tell me you're sorry. I don't want to hear it. I've done nothing but love you and this is how you treat me? You cheat on me and get the other girl pregnant? You tell me about it on the day that I was going to tell you that I'm having your baby? I'm four weeks pregnant. The baby is due in September.", I cry. Edward's mouth drops and his hands tug at his hair.

" Don't make me stay. Please. Don't make me feel any guiltier than I already am. I'll always love you, but as a friend. Don't let this pregnancy hold you back. Do yourself a favor and just...Get rid of it. Because I'm not staying. I can't.", he says in a hard voice laced with finality.

" Are you serious? You want me to get an abortion?", I start to feel dizzy.

" I'll pay for it. I don't want this baby Bella. I just don't. I need to go pack. I'll be out of here in about an hour. I'm sorry Bella, I really am.", he kisses my forehead and walks off towards our- my bedroom. The weight of his words crash down on me and suddenly, the world I know and love is ripped out from under me.

 **~!~**

 **So, the first chapter is finished. I hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

I watch the little boy run around the playground. His blonde hair blows as he runs. His giggle is infectious. His smile is mesmerizing. My son, Brody is the only thing that keeps me sane anymore. I've spent the last year trying to make up for lost time. 365 days of being his father. 365 days since I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life, leaving Bella.

I don't know why I chose Tanya. Looking back now, I think I was caught up in the thrill of her. She was so carefree yet she still raised my son. We had a relationship for five months before I walked in on her having sex with our son's baseball coach. Luckily, Brody was at a sleep over and he didn't see his mother being plowed, doggy style over the back of our couch. After kicking her little friend out of our house, I noticed how out of it she really was. There were three lines of cocaine on the coffee table next to a rolled up five dollar bill. The expensive bottle of vodka I'd bought for nights were alone only had a few ounces left in it. The smell of pot and sex filled the air.

I didn't know what to do so I did the most logical thing I could think of. I took her to the hospital. They admitted her until her high wore off. They then called in her parents who were her next of kin and suggested they admit her into a rehabilitation center. Apparently it wasn't her first time doing cocaine and it was really messing with her brain. It was then I learned that she'd been admitted to rehab before, when she was pregnant with Brody. He was born six weeks early because of her drug use. He was lucky that he wasn't born addicted like most children.

Tanya got out of rehab and went right back to the drugs. This time I called the police. I wasn't having a junkie around my son. The courts saw this as a third offense and sent her to prison with a possibility of probation after three years. I sent her termination of rights papers while she was in prison and to my surprise, she actually signed them and even requested that there be absolutely no contact between Brody and herself. I agreed and I moved my son out of her apartment. We got our own small house and we began our lives together. He adjusted to not having a mother and I adjusted to being a single parent.

It was during my adjusting that I realized what a big mistake it was leaving Bella. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she would keep the baby. Bella supported pro-choice but she'd never have an abortion. I sometimes imagine Bella and I's kid. A little girl. I bet she's beautiful. She has to be with Bella as her mother. Knowing Bella, she probably named the baby after her mother or mine. Bella may hate me now, but she'd never keep my parents from seeing the baby. My parents were like Bella's second set of parents.

My parents were pissed at me to say the least. They hated the fact that I'd cheated on Bella. They love Brody but hate that he's the product of my bad choices. They refuse to tell me anything about Bella and the baby. They said that if she'd wanted me to know then she would tell me herself. Or, that if I really wanted to know, I'd come back home see for myself. When they said that, it got stuck in my head. I made the decision that I'd come home temporarily. If things didn't work out or if things got too hard, I'd leave. Plus, I have Brody to think about too. If he doesn't like it there or if it puts too much stress on him, I have to come back to the place he calls home.

" Dad, are we riding on an airplane to see Nana and PopPop?", Brody asks as he bounces over to me. I smile at him and nod.

" Yeah kiddo. They live in Washington remember? We live in California.", I kiss his head and he starts packing up his toys.

" When is we going? I wanna show PopPop my doctor kit.", he holds up the toy doctor's kit that I'd gotten him just after Tanya went to jail. I'd wanted to take his mind off his mother and that seemed to do the trick.

" When are we going, not is. And our plane leaves tonight right before your bed time."

I get Brody loaded up into the car and we head home. I packed a few bags for each of us a few days ago so we wouldn't be rushing to do it. My carry-on has all the necessities like snacks, toothbrushes, combs and Brody's Ipad. Brody's bag is filled to the brim with toys. We leave for the airport about three hours before our plane is due to depart. Brody enjoys watching the planes take off and land as ours is being prepped for boarding. He decides that he wants to be a pilot when he grows up but I'm sure hat will change once he sees something else he likes. Last week he wanted to be an ice cream truck driver.

As hard as he fights it, Brody falls asleep halfway through the plane ride. I feel bad when I have to wake him up so we can get off the plane. We collect our bags and search for my parents. We find them easily enough. They have a sign with Brody and I's names on it. My son runs to his grandparents and they smother him with hugs and kisses but he giggles through it the whole time. My father carries Brody to the car while chatting excitedly with him about all the things they are going to do together while we're here.

It takes about three hours until we're pulling into my parents driveway. I sigh as I remember everything that's happened here at this house and in this town. I fell in love, I lost my virginity, I said goodbye to the love of my life. This is where I grew up but it's also where I made the most mistakes. Mistakes that I can't take back but that I can hope to make up for, if Bella will let me.

 **~!~**

 **So there we go, chapter two. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

I forgot how comforting the sound of the rain is. Back in California, the rain is drowned out by the sounds of cars at all times of the day. Brody is curled up in my queen sized bed. His little feet have just narrowly missed the family jewels. I sneak away to make him some pancakes for breakfast. When I get to the kitchen, I see that my mom has beat me to it. I sit at the breakfast bar in front of hers. She looks up from her mixing bowl and gives me a small smile.

" How did you sleep?", she asks in a quiet tone. I shrug and look at my hands.

" Ok, I guess. I'm used to hearing cars all night. I just need to adjust again. So um...How is Be-", my mom cuts me off.

" Leave her be Edward. She's moving on with her life.", with that, she turns away from me and starts pouring the batter to make pancakes. I get the hint and I go check on Brody. He's sprawled out across the bed and I chuckle. I guess I chuckled a little too loudly because his eyes flutter before opening.

" Dad? Where are we?", his voice slightly rough with sleep.

" We're at Nana and PopPop's house, remember? This is my old bedroom.", I kiss his forehead and start pulling out his clothes for the day. He starts exploring my room and he grabs a picture before look at it with curiosity.

" Who is this lady?", he hands me the picture and I feel all the air leave my lungs. I forgot about this picture. It was of Bella and I on the day of our high school graduation. She was on my back with her lips pressed to my cheek and I had the cheesiest grin on my face.

" That's an old friend of mine.", I simply say as I put the picture into my bedside table drawer.

" But she was kissin' you. Did you kiss her before you kissed my mommy?", his eyebrows draw together in confusion.

" Brody, this picture was taken years before you were even in your mommy's belly. This girl, she's just an old friend of mine. I haven't talked to her in a long time. Now c'mon, Nana is making pancakes and PopPop likes to hog them all.", I tapped his little but and he skips out of the room. I breath a sigh of relief and pull out the picture of Bella and I again.

I stare at the picture for ten minutes before putting it away again and heading back downstairs. Brody has syrup all over his face and a giant goofy grin. My father sits next to him and teases him about being a messy eater. I smile at the scene before me and hope that this visit goes well. Maybe it is best if we move here so Brody has family close by. I'm about to sit down when there's a knock on the door. I didn't know my parents were expecting guests. Brody runs to the door and before any of us can stop him, he answers it.

" You're the girl from the picture! The one in my dad's room! He said that you're an old friend but that you guys didn't talk for a long time.", he shouts happily. My parents' faces pale and they rush to the door. I hear them apologize for not telling her that Brody and I were going to be here.

" Guys, it's fine. I was actually wondering if you can watch Carter for me. I have to get to work and J is sick as a dog.", Bella's voice rings out. Carter...Is that my son? Not the little girl I imagined but another little boy? Who is J?

" Um, Bella...Edward doesn't...I never...", my mom stutters out. I hear a few hushed whispers and all of the sudden, I see her. I see my Bella. She walks towards me and sighs.

" We need to talk.", she says. I nod my head and follow her onto the back porch. I look her over. For having a baby only a few months ago, she looks like she did before she had the baby.

" Bella, I'm sorry. I couldn't go another minute without telling you. I understand if you don't want me in you and our child's life but I'm begging you to just consider it. I'm a good father to Brody and I can be a good father to-", she cuts me off with a hard look and a shake of her head.

" I miscarried our baby Edward. It was two weeks after you left. I just... I started bleeding and my stomach was cramping up. The doctors just said that there was nothing they could do.", She shrugs and I see a tear fall down her cheek.

" B-But...Then who-who is Carter?", I feel a sob build in my chest. My baby is dead. She never even got the chance to live. Bella smiles at the mention of Carter.

" Carter is my fiancee's son. He's eight months old.", I notice Bella playing with the ring on her left hand. It's a really nice ring. Like, really really nice. We've only been apart a year and she's already engaged? She's already forgotten our baby?

" Why the fuck didn't you tell me about the baby?", I growl. Her eyes go wide and then she glares at me.

" Are you kidding me? You gave me money for an abortion. Why would I tell you? You didn't want the baby from the moment I told you about him or her.", She whisper yells.

" I was the kid's father Bella! I deserved to know that our kid died! Then you just fucking move on like I meant nothing to you? We've been apart for a year and you're already engaged to someone else? Not only that but this guy has an eight month old baby!", I yell at her.

" I don't have to give you any explanations. I'm happy. So what if I found a man I love. A man that loves me back. You didn't even wait until we were broken up to move on Edward! You cheated on me and got the girl pregnant! Now, we're done here. I'll be back in a few hours to pick Carter up. After that, we'll never see each other again.", she turns on her heal and walks away from me. I follow her and I see her pick up a little boy.

" Give me kisses.", she puckers up her lips and the baby 'kisses' her. She kisses his forehead and puts him back down by Esme. Esme and Bella hug each other and then she leaves. Once the door closes I turn to my parents, the anger in me bubbling.

 **~!~**

 **So, this chapter had a lot of talking. The next one probably will too. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

I glare at my parents and then look down at the little eight month old boy. Brody is playing peek-a-boo with him. As the baby giggles, I can see a couple teeth poking out of his gums. I sit in the armchair and put my head in my hands. I rub my temples slowly before sitting up and taking a deep breath.

" Why didn't you tell me?", my voice cracks slightly.

" You left her Edward. You didn't want the baby. We honestly didn't think you'd care. Plus, it wasn't our news to tell you. It was Bella's and...Look, she's happy now. She's been seeing this man since she lost the baby. They ran into each other at the hospital and they just clicked. They were friends for a couple of weeks but once that little one right there was born, they started dating. He treats her like a princess and that little boy...That's her son. She's raised him.", My mom smiles at the baby.

" What about the kid's real mom? And who is this guy, her fiancee?", I ask.

" Carter's birth mom's name is Charlotte. She and Bella's fiancee, Jasper are best friends. Charlotte never wanted children. Carter is the result of alcohol and a lack of birth control. Jasper wanted Carter from the moment he knew about him. Charlotte wanted Jasper to be happy so Charlotte signed her rights away as soon as Carter was born. Jasper and Bella have been raising him since. Bella is Carter's mommy. The only mother he's ever known and Bella is so in love with that little boy.", I see unshed tears in my mother's eyes.

" And Jasper? He's good for her?", I sigh sadly. My parents nod.

" Jasper is... He's amazing to her. He's a family lawyer, one of the best in the state. The moment Bella introduced us to him, we could see how much he loved her. We were surprised that they weren't engaged sooner. Jasper proposed about...Three weeks ago I think. He asked Bella's father and even Carlisle. He took her brother out golfing and asked his permission as well.", my mom tells me. The baby starts whimpering so my mother picks him up.

" What's wrong sweetie?", she pats his little back.

" He's probably just realized that Bella's not going to be back for awhile. Plus, he's probably starting to get hungry. Bella's got him on a schedule and it looks like it's breakfast time.", my dad chimes in. For the first time, I notice that my parents have a high chair in the kitchen. My mom sets the baby down in it and then starts making the baby cereal that Bella had packed in the diaper bag.

One thing I've learned from watching Carter eat is that, babies are messy eaters. Half of the spoon is usually spit back out and it's a tiny spoon. Brody walks in and asks Esme if he can try feeding the baby. She hands him the spoon and tells him to swipe up whatever the baby pushes out with his tongue. Pretty soon, Brody has the hang of it and starts pretending like the spoon is an airplane. After Carter is full, my father cleans the bowl and spoon and puts it back in the diaper bag. My mom takes Carter's bib off and cleans his face with a wipe. I notice that the little guy's eyes start to droop and soon he's asleep on my mom's shoulder. My father lays a blanket down onto the carpeted floor of the living room and grabs some pillow that is shaped like a U. Mom lays Carter down so his neck is supported by the pillow.

About an hour passes and I can tell that Brody is getting bored. He keeps fidgeting and looking at the baby. I hand him the TV remote and tell him to keep it turned down. He nods his head and puts on Disney Channel. Suddenly a loud wail comes from Carter's small body. My father picks him up and bounces him a little bit. Suddenly I'm hit with a horrible stench. My father changes his diaper while I fight the urge to vomit. The smell makes me slightly relieved that I missed the diaper years with Brody.

The hours pass quick and soon there is a knock on the door. Bella walks in and the baby squeals in happiness as soon as he sees her. Bella's face lights up as she takes Carter out of my mom's arms. Carter buries his face in Bella's neck and I swear I hear him sigh happily. Bella chats with my mom for a couple minutes, she asks how Carter was and if he stayed on schedule. After talking, Bella thanks them and then leaves. She doesn't say a word to me. It's like I'm not even there.

My mom starts making dinner and enlists Brody to help her. He's excited since I have no idea how to cook anything decent but his Nana does. He loves home cooked meals but I am a mess in the kitchen. Bella always cooked dinner for us since I didn't know how. I bet now she makes dinner for her hot shot lawyer fiancee and his little bastard. God, I'm an asshole. As much as I want to hate that Jasper guy, I can't. He's making my Bella happy when I couldn't. He's not cheating on her with his lab partner and getting someone else knocked up. He loves Bella.

That night before I go to bed, my mom informs me that she's inviting Jasper and Bella to a BBQ at our house. I want to object but Bella is like a daughter to them and they seem to like this Jasper guy. I know that they adore Carter too, he's treated like he's their grandson. So I can't tell my mother that I don't want them at the BBQ. Plus, this is a good chance to scope out my competition.

 **~!~**

 **Soo, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for chapter 5, it will probably be coming out sooner rather than later. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

Today is D-day. Today I will be meeting Jasper, the man who is marrying the woman I love. My parents warned me to stay away but how can I? How can I just watch as this man steals Bella from me. She's mine! We were together for ten years! We made a baby together! That has to count for something. I'm just hoping that Bella thinks so too.

The BBQ starts and it seems like everyone is having a good time. Bella and Jasper have yet to arrive. Brody is swimming in my parents pool while my mom gossips with her friends and my dad grills and talks to all his doctor friends from the hospital. I hear a car pull in and three doors opening and closing. I see Bella first. She's carrying a six pack of beer and two diaper bags. Then I see _him._ The man who stole Bella, Jasper. He's carrying Carter and another six pack of beer. He has wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin has a slight tan. He's dressed in khaki pants and a plaid button down shirt. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and the first couple buttons are undone.

I watch as Jasper and Bella put the beer in the cooler before making their way to my parents. Bella hugs my parents while Jasper shakes my father's hand and hugs my mother. My mom takes Carter from Jasper and kisses his cheek. I watch as Bella and Jasper converse with my parents for a few minutes before going to get some snacks. My mom plays with Carter while they're at the food and drink table. I walk over to them and my mother smiles but sighs at me.

" Don't cause a scene Edward.", My father warns. Before I realize it, Bella and Jasper are standing by me. I decide to man up and introduce myself.

" I'm Edward Cullen.", I stick my hand out towards Jasper. He shifts his plate into his left hand and shakes mine.

" Jasper Whitlock. You must be Carlisle and Esme's son.", He says in a slight Texan accent.

" That's me. My son, Brody is in the pool. I've already met little Carter here.", I smile at the baby. My mom has given him a pretzel rod that he is happily munching on.

" Well, I hope my boy left a good impression. He can be quite drooly.", Jasper jokes. Bella and I chuckle and Carter giggles like he knows what's going on.

" Is this little guy allowed in the pool? We have one of those little rafts that he can sit in.", My father explains.

" Yeah, just let me go put a swimming diaper and his bathing suit on him.", Bella takes Carter and heads into the house with one of the diaper bags.

" So Jasper, you're a lawyer?", I raise an eyebrow.

" A family lawyer. I deal with things like adoptions and relinquishing of rights. Anything that really involves children is what I do. What about you?", Jasper asks me.

" I am a music teacher. It works out for me because my last class is around the time that Brody's school day ends.", Bella walks back outside with a happy baby on her hip. My father takes him to the pool and gets him situated. Carter seems to love the water.

" So Bella, how is the next book coming along? We didn't get a chance to really talk about it last time.", my mother mentions.

" It's great. I only have a few more chapters until it's finished. Then once it is finished, all my energy is going into taking care of Carter and finishing up wedding plans.", Bella smiles brightly at Jasper.

" I thought you two weren't tying the knot until next year. What's the rush?"

" We're moving the wedding up. Preferably before I start showing.", Bella grins at my mom who squeals and jumps up to hug Bella. Her words hit me hard, _before I start showing._

" You're pregnant?", I growl. Jasper whips a glare in my direction before throwing his arm around Bella protectively.

" Oh this is wonderful! How far along are you? Have you told anyone? Is it a boy or a girl?", my mom fires off questions and Bella giggles.

" You are actually the first person we've told. I'm only twelve weeks so we don't know the sex yet but I have a feeling that Carter is going to have a little brother. Jazzy is adamant that I'm housing his little princess though. I'm due on New Year's Day.", Bella's hand rests on her flat stomach and Jasper beams with pride. I want to punch him. My hand curls into a fist but I keep it at my side. I don't need Bella to hate me any more than she already does.

" Oh Jasper, you need to trust the mother's intuition. Ninety-five percent of the time she's right.", My mother teases.

" Well Esme, this must be that rare five percent because my baby girl is in there." Jasper jokes right back.

" Your families are going to be over the moon. I can already see Renee darting out to buy baby clothes and toys the second you tell her.", Mom laughs.

I walk away and they keep talking. My father is still in the pool playing with Carter. Brody is running around the yard with a few of the other children and all the other guests have begun to talk to each other. It seems like I'm the only one without someone to talk to here. I sit at a table and play with the edge of the table cloth. I'm oblivious to the world around me when a voice pulls me out of my musings.

"Hello, is this seat taken?"...

 **~!~**

 **Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

" Hello, is this seat taken?", a voice asks from next to me. I look over and my eyes go wide.

" Um, no...Go ahead and sit.", I gesture to the chair. As they sit down, my nostrils are tickled with the scent of lavender and roses. It's a nice smell.

" I'm Heidi Volturi. My father dragged me here. I would've much rather stayed home. So who brought you? Your wife?", she jokes.

" I um, I'm Carlisle and Esme's son. I live here for the time being. Heidi has long blonde hair and eyes that are a unique shade of violet. Her skin is extremely pale but flawless. She notices me staring at her and she sighs before looking down at the table.

" I get it. My eyes and skin are weird. Sorry for bothering you.", she goes to stand up but I stop her and smile at her slightly.

" I think your eyes are beautiful and your skin is flawless.", I blurt out and I feel myself blush.

" Well, it sucks. I have Alexandria's Genesis. It's a gene mutation that causes the purple eyes and pale skin. As cool as it may seem, having it is no fun. I need heavy duty sun block or I burn like a lobster due to how pale my skin is.", Heidi shrugs.

My mother asks if I can bring out dessert so I have to excuse myself from Heidi's presence but not before she asks for my phone number which I give to her. Maybe it's time to let Bella go and explore my options. This Heidi woman seems nice. Maybe I should give myself a chance to be happy with someone else.

I spend the rest of the evening splitting my time between my son and Heidi. Bella and Jasper head home earlier than everyone else because they had Carter to take care of. Heidi was the last too leave and that was well after Brody had gone to bed. Our conversation ended with her asking how I knew that Brody is mine. The honest answer is that I don't know that he is. From the moment Tanya told me about him, I just never doubted that he was my kid. I love him. He's my son just like Bella may not be biologically linked to Carter but she loves him. If Brody isn't mine biologically, I don't want to know. I love him too much to even fathom that he has some other man's DNA. I know that it's wrong that I trust Tanya but...The odds aren't in my favor that he's mine biologically. I don't want to lose him.

That night when I tuck Brody into bed, I let myself analyze his features. He looks like a masculine Tanya. He has her face shape and her ears. But he has a sharp nose and his lips are thinner than Tanya's. His chin has a small dimple in it. Whenever I look into his eyes, I'm always shocked by the electric blue color. I was never shocked by Tanya's dull bluish gray eyes. Brody's fingers aren't long like mine and he's short for a child his age. I was always tall and from pictures I've seen, so was Tanya. He's a handsome kid. He just looks nothing like me.

After noticing how much Brody looks nothing like me, I can't sleep. As hard as I try, I can't shut my brain off. So I grab my laptop and go through Tanya's Facebook. I'm clicking through the pictures when I see it. When I see him, an adult version of my son. He's even tagged in it under the name of James Hunter. I click his profile and thank my lucky stars that it isn't private. All the air leaves me as I stumble across an old elementary school photo of him. Minus everything that Tanya contributed to my son, James Hunter was Brody's clone. I go back to James profile. I see that he works at a sporting goods store. He got married a few weeks ago to a woman named Victoria. As I scroll, something hits me. His full name is James Felix Hunter. My son's full name is Brody Felix Cullen.

My heart stutters and I feel a sob break free. Brody is this man's son. Not mine. His name was meant to be Brody Felix Hunter, not Brody Felix Cullen. I don't know what to do so I call the only person who I can think of. The phone rings for so long and just as I'm about to hang up, a sleep filled voice fills my head.

" _Hello_?"

" B-Bella, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused and I-I just...I don't want to lose him.", I sob. I hear a rustling on the other end of the phone.

" _Edward, why are you calling me at three in the morning? I'm twelve weeks pregnant and I have an eight month old who doesn't sleep through the night._ ", Bella sighs.

" I'm sorry. I just, I noticed some things about Brody. Things that confused me. He looks nothing like me. You'd think that he'd somewhat resemble me or even one of my parents but he doesn't. I-I was looking through Tanya's face book and- and I found him. An adult version of my kid. Brody has his eyes and his chin and nose. The worst part? Tanya knew. She knew I wasn't Brody's biological father. His father's name is James Felix Hunter. My kid's name is Brody Felix Cullen. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now.", I cry.

" _Do you want Brody to be your son_?", Bella asks me simply.

" Yes, what kind of question is that? I love him. He's-he's mine."

" _Then genetics don't matter. Carter is my son, despite the fact that another woman gave birth to him. I love him just as much as I'll love the baby inside me. Until Brody comes asking if you're his biological father, don't let James into your life. He's your son Edward. You're the only father he's ever known. So what, he has this guy's middle name. He also has your last name. He has your imagination. His personality is all you. Don't let Tanya's poor choices ruin your relationship with your son."_

" Bella?"

" _Yeah?_ "

" Thank you. I- I really had no idea who to call. I'm sorry that I woke you up."

" _It's no problem Edward. We may not be together like we were before but, you're still my friend. I hate what you did to me and I hate that we lost our baby but, I can never hate you. I'm not ready to forgive you and I sure as hell will never forget, but in some ways, I'm grateful that you did break my heart. It brought me Jasper and Carter. They are the loves of my life. Now, I'm pregnant and hormonal and I have to work at eight in the morning. Go to sleep Edward, maybe we'll see each other soon_.", the phone on the other end disconnects and just like that, Bella has put my mind at ease.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, hope you enjoyed this. Please don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

Things have been amazing. Brody and I had a talk and we ultimately decided that we're moving back here permanently. He loves it here. He can have a big back yard and he'll be close to his family. I will have security in knowing that he'll be far away from James Hunter. Another plus to moving back is Heidi Volturi. She's turned my life upside down in the two short weeks that I've known her. She's funny, smart and beautiful. We text all the time and when Brody falls asleep, we talk on the phone. I've asked her on a date and my parents agreed to watch Brody for me. I am in no way ready to introduce a woman into Brody's life. I hope that what Heidi and I have will be long term but I don't want women coming in and out of my son's life.

I found a nice house and put an offer on it. I should hear back within the next few days. Brody loves the house and I can see him running around the yard, playing in mud and having fun like a kid should. I can see a playground in the backyard. Maybe a trampoline. I can imagine a basketball hoop in the driveway where I'll teach Brody how to shoot three pointers. I see it as not just a house, but a home.

I sit in my parents living room and I hear bickering from outside the front door. I open it and see Bella and Jasper arguing on the front porch. I stand there and just watch as they argue.

" I am not naming him Ryder if he's a boy. Ryder Jasper Whitlock? Ride Her Jasper Whitlock. No. It's not happening.", Bella laughs sarcastically.

" Well I'm not naming my boy something like Maddox. Maddox Jasper Whitlock. No, that's a pussy name. He needs a strong man name because one day he won't be a cute little baby. He'll be a man.", Jasper sighs out of frustration.

" I had other suggestions too! But you are stuck on the name Ryder. I don't like that name. I didn't like it a week ago when you suggested it and I don't like it now. In fact, I think I dislike it even more now than I did last week.", As Bella finishes her rant, they seem to notice me standing in the doorway. They both blush and I step aside to let them in. Carter is surprising asleep on Bella's shoulder despite his parents arguing over his sibling's name.

My mom plucks the baby from Bella's shoulder and lays him on the couch, surrounded by pillows. Carter doesn't even flinch. Bella puts the diaper bag next to the couch and then she greets my mother and my father. My mom feels Bella's slight baby bump and gushes over it. Bella complains about how her regular jeans don't fit she she and Jasper are going shopping.

" Esme, was Edward always going to be Edward? Or did you have another name picked for him?", Bella asks my mother.

" Up until I went into labor, Edward's name was going to be Carlisle Jr. Then I realized that as much as I like older names, he'd get beat up with a name like Carlisle. So we decided on Anthony Edward. When we saw him for the first time it changed again to Edward Anthony. He looked like a little Benjamin Button. He was so wrinkly and he looked like a miniature old man.", my mom tells Bella randomly. Bella was laughing so hard that she was crying and I was sure she was going to piss herself.

" Mom, seriously? Benjamin Button? You could just say raisin or prune? You had to reference a creepy looking baby?", I sigh in embarrassment.

" You didn't look look like a raisin or a prune though sweetheart. You were wrinkly and covered in blood and vernix. Plus add to the fact that you had bright red hair. I thought I'd given birth to that evil little leprechaun in those movies. You weren't very cute until you hit about...five months. Then you started getting some chub and your hair darkened up to that unique bronze you have now." My mom explains. As if what she said wasn't bad enough, my father decided to voice his opinion on the matter.

" You were a cranky little thing too. So on top of being wrinkly, your face was almost always scrunched up. Like one of those little sphinx cats. I thought you were going to need an exorcism during your christening too. You screamed bloody murder as soon as that water touched you.", he laughs at the memories.

" You couldn't just...Keep that to yourselves?", I ask.

" Well, thank you guys for watching Carter. We'll be back soon. Um, don't curse around him. He's been repeating words. His favorite right now is 'no', oh and 'cookie'. He actually knows what those two mean.", Bella kisses Carter's forehead and Jasper waves goodbye. Brody comes downstairs a little while later and anxiously waits for Carter to wake up.

Eventually the baby wakes up and Brody starts trying to teach him his name. Then he gets the bright idea to let Carter bite him. Two Spider-man band-aids and a round of tears later, Brody realizes that, that wasn't the best decision. Brody and Carter have lunch and then they fall asleep together. I have no idea if Bella and Jasper let Carter sleep this much but he seems to be on a schedule so they must.

Bella and Jasper get back and Jasper very gently picks Carter up. Luckily for them, Carter stays asleep. Brody however wakes up and stretches. When he notices that Carter isn't there his eyes go wide and he looks all around before finally seeing him in Jasper's arms. My son lets out a cute sigh of relief and wipes his hand over his forehead. I can't help but chuckle at the gesture. Bella and Jasper say goodbye and thank everyone before they leave. I can't help but think as they go that this is how things were meant to be.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, did ya like it? I thought I'd keep this chapter light. I'm trying to decide what's going to happen in the upcoming chapters and how to prepare my readers for it. So don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

Heidi and I's date goes perfectly. I take her to a fancy restaurant and then to a play. When we get back to her house she asks if I'd like to come in for coffee. Usually coffee is code for sex and as great as that sounds, I don't want to ruin this relationship by moving to fast. We aren't ready for sex and if we were to have it now, this relationship would be over before it even had the chance to start. I want to see where this can go. Even though we didn't have sex the night of our date, we did have a pretty heavy make out session instead on her front porch. It was hot enough to reconsider that offer for 'coffee' but alas, I remained a gentleman. I headed home and as soon as I knew I was alone, I pulled my cock out and jacked it like a hormonal teenage boy. The thoughts of Heidi's hot body riding my dick for all it is worth was etched into my mind.

The next few weeks pass in a blur. My parents, Brody, Heidi and I are invited to Baby Whitlock's gender reveal party. Bella is currently nineteen weeks pregnant and the doctor was able to determine the sex of the baby last week. I still get depressed when I realize that I'll never have Bella back in my arms. Heidi is great, she's amazing but she's not Bella. No one will ever be able to replace Bella. The baby she carries is proof though that we don't belong together. She's engaged and having another man's baby. She's playing mommy to Jasper's kid.

I walk into the party with Brody and look around. He takes off in search of other kids and I just stand there awkwardly. It looks like there was a pink and blue explosion in the Whitlock household. There's a table in the center of the room with cupcakes on it. Above there's a sign that says 'Pink or Blue?' and the cupcakes' frosting is pink and blue swirls. The cupcakes have a silver wrapping so you can't see the color of the actual cake. Next to the table, Jasper and Bella stand while talking to who I assume to be Jasper's parents. His hand is laying protectively on Bella's stomach. Bella's brother, Emmett is playing with Carter and making him giggle so hard his chubby little face is red.

"Edward, Heidi is due to arrive any minute. Why don't you go wait for her outside and escort her in?" my father suggests as he notices my awkwardness. I quickly nod my head before going back outside and breathing a sigh of relief.

Heidi arrives ten minutes later and presses a quick but passionate kiss on my lips. I take her hand and together we walk into the party. Bella smiles and waves politely as she sees Heidi and I walk in together. I see Brody outside with a bunch of other kids his age. About an hour passes before Jasper gathers everyone around the cupcake table and starts passing out the cupcakes. He warns everyone to wait to take the wrapping off.

"As most of you know, Bella and I found out the sex of the baby last week. We didn't want to have to pick who to tell first so we decided on this little gender reveal party so that everyone we know and love could find out at the same time. Without further ado, go ahead and take the wrappers off your cupcakes.", as he finishes his little speech, he kisses Bella's cheek and she blushes.

I hear squealing coming from all around me. I gently unwrap the cupcake and my heart stutters at the light blue color. A boy. I can't help but find it a little humorous that Jasper was so adamant that he and Bella were having a girl. As I look up, I see everyone taking turns hugging the happy couple. I can't help but be a little jealous that Jasper made a son with the woman I am madly in love with.

All the kids are reaching for another cupcake, most getting caught and scolded. I let Brody have half of mine and of course his face is covered with frosting. I can't help but chuckle at my son. He promptly starts licking the frosting off his fingers. I clean him up after he's finished and he takes off to play with the kids again.

"A boy! Does Baby Whitlock have a name yet or are you two still arguing about it?" my mother teases. Bella giggles but Jasper answers her.

"As of right now, Bella is incubating Jasper Henry Whitlock Junior, but we'll call him JJ. Please don't put the name on anything! There's a good chance that we'll decide to name his something else and it would suck to have to get everything redone." Jasper warns.

My head is foggy with a slight depression. I'm jostled out of it by a light pressure on my hand. Heidi smiles next to me and pulls me away from the group of happy people and around to the side of the house. She presses me up against the siding and kisses me forcefully. I'm shocked at first but then I start to kiss her back. She deepens the kiss and our tongues mingle. I switch spots with her so she's pressed against the house. My knee goes between her legs and she grinds herself down onto my thigh. I can't help the moan that escapes me. My hands come up to cup her breast when I suddenly hear a little gasp. To my right, I see Brody standing there, his mouth practically hitting the ground.

"D-daddy, why were you trying to eat Miss Heidi?", he whimpers in a scared and upset tone. I subtly adjust my erection and pick him up.

"Brody, I was just showing Miss Heidi how much I like her.", I kiss his cheek and he buries his face in my neck

"But she was wigglin' around. She was trying to get away.", he sniffles. Fuck, how do I explain to a six year old that my girlfriend as trying to get herself off using my leg? I can't! So what the hell do I tell him?

"Listen buddy, I promise you that I wasn't hurting her. You're too young to understand but someday you will. I set him down and kiss his forehead. "What do you say we head home? I think it's about time for some cuddles, don't you?" I smile and he nods his head. I give Heidi an apologetic look and head inside to tell everyone that we were going to head home.

My parents could tell that something was up so I just said that I'd tell them later. I tell Bella and Jasper ' Congrats' and I head out to my car with my son's hand in mine. Brody falls asleep on the way home and I have to carry him inside but I don't mind. Soon he'll be too big to carry. I lay him in my bed and he curls up into my side. I brush his blonde hair out of his face and sigh. I may have my son but I need more. I need love...companionship. I adore being Brody's father. I just miss being able to have an adult conversation. I miss staying up well into the early morning because I'm having a meaningful conversation about adult things. One thing I miss most of all, is sex. I miss connecting with a woman and it may be selfish but I just want some time to be something more than Brody's father.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, there you have it. I was exhausted when I first wrote this chapter and then something got messed up so I had to rewrite it. Let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you think should or will happen in the chapters to come. Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

Seattle, Washington. Home of the famous Space Needle. It's also where I'm being dragged to with my father so we can get tux fittings for Bella's wedding. Why I'm being forced into a tux, I don't know but my father seems to think I need one. Brody is staying with my mother while my dad and I spend the weekend in Seattle. He's excited to spend the weekend with his Nana, making cookies and shit. I, however had to cancel a date with Heidi. The date that probably would have ended with my cock meeting her pussy. Instead, the date isn't happening and I'm being forced into a penguin suit.

"Edward, Cullen men always look nice at formal gatherings. Be it a wedding, a birthday, a party or a funeral. Anything that quite a few people are attending, Cullen men look nice. Get used to it. Soon, we'll get Brody his first tux but for now, we'll let him wear nice clothes that will be ok if they get dirty." My father claps me on the shoulder and inspects himself in the mirror.

"Dad, this is ridiculous. The wedding is Semiformal. Bella's dress only goes to her knees and Jasper is wearing khakis." I whine childishly. I think my son is starting to brainwash me. He seems to be getting older while I seem to be acting younger.

"Son, suck it up. We both know the real reason you're acting this way is because Bella is marrying Jasper and not you. You fucked up Edward. You cheated, you knocked your mistress up and you broke up with your girlfriend of ten years. You gained a child but Bella lost hers. She's not coming back to you Edward. She loves Jasper. They really are meant for each other." My dad exhales and adjusts his tie.

After purchasing the tuxes, my father and I head out for a late lunch at a small café. The waitress flirts but we pay her no attention. My eyes are drawn from the menu as I hear a familiar giggling. I look up and a few tables away, Heidi sits with a man. I slightly adjust my chair so I can see who she's with. As I see the man's face, I feel as though I'm being punched in the gut. It's _him._ James Felix Hunter. The man I'm 99% sure is my son's biological father. James' hand reaches across the table and grasps Heidi's. He brings it to his lips and kisses her knuckles. My teeth grind and I see red. I somehow manage to stay in my seat, despite the urge to jump up and confront her. My father follows my gaze and then quickly asks for the check. We head back to the hotel and as soon as we're in our suite, he corners me.

"I thought you and Heidi were together? Did you decide to have an open relationship? Do you know who that man is?" he questions. I run a hand over my face and fight the urge not to punch the wall.

"Apparently, Heidi doesn't feel like monogamy is what a relationship is about. I definitely didn't agree on an open relationship and….His name is James Hunter. He um…I think he's Brody's biological father. He knew Tanya and my son looks almost exactly like him."

"Are you telling me that you never had a paternity test to make sure that Brody is even yours?" my father gives me a sharp look and I feel myself flinching away from his gaze.

"I trusted Tanya. Plus, I fell in love with Brody the moment I met him. He is my son. Not James'." I look down at my feet and I feel like the whole world is against me. I've made many mistakes in the past. The one good thing I did was taking care of Brody. I don't care that he is genetically linked to James.

"He's not your son though Edward! If this James man finds out that you have Brody and that he's possibly his son, he could take you to court! What then? You are in no way related to Brody! You're just the man he's been living with for a year. You need to talk to Tanya and you need to find out what the hell is going on." my dad growls.

"Talk to Tanya? She wants nothing to do with Brody! She signed away her rights to him!" I yell.

"She's still his mother! She was there when he was conceived! You need to ask her if James is Brody's father." He tries to say gently but it just pisses me off more.

"Brody. Is. My. Son. He's not James' kid! I've been the one raising him! I'm his father!"

I know that some of the things my father has said are true. I know that if James really wanted Brody, he could prove that he's his biological father. James could take my son away from me with one simple test. I'm brought out of my thoughts by my father's cell phone ringing.

" Esme? Is everything alright?...Is she okay?... No, we're just about to head home. We'll be there in about three hours. I love you, see you soon.", my father turns to me. " Bella and Jasper were in an accident. We need to get home. Now."

 **~!~**

 **There you have it. Don't forget to follow favorite and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

"The car just came out of nowhere. We were almost home." Jasper's hands rake through his hair roughly.

The hospital is cold and smells sterile. Bella's been in surgery for five hours. They stopped her pre-term labor but there's still a lot of internal bleeding. Her leg and multiple ribs are broken. Jasper is a nervous wreck. His parents are watching Carter while we all wait for some news on Bella.

"Did you see who it was?", my father asks him. Jasper shakes his head and sighs.

"The windows were tinted. Plus by the time I woke up, they were gone." Tears fall down Jasper's face.

Jasper and Bella were on their way home from a doctor's appointment when Bella's side of the car was T-boned. Jasper's head hit the window and he passed out. Bella….Well Bella was worse off. If Bella makes it through her surgery, she's going to need physical therapy but she'll need to be on bed rest until the baby is born. A throat clearing grabs all of our attentions and we see the doctor standing in front of us.

"You're here for Isabella Swan?" after we all nod he continues. "It wasn't easy but we managed to save her and the baby. The Break to her left tibia was clean so we set and casted it. Luckily the breaks to her ribs were simple and as long as they're taped, they should heal properly with time. We found a small tear in her spleen which was the source of all the bleeding. We fixed that up good as new but…Her CT scans show swelling in the brain. It's not much but it is significant enough that we put her in a medically induced coma. We're going to keep her under for thirty hours and then reassess."

"So as of now, she's okay? She'll make it? And the baby is okay?" Jasper's voice is filled with hope.

"The baby is perfectly fine. When Bella does wake up, she'll be on bed rest until she's thirty five weeks. Then we'll schedule a Cesarean section." The doctor explains.

"Is that safe for him? Will there be any complications?" Jasper's tone is worried again.

"There could be but the baby should be developed enough that we may not even have to put him in the NICU. We are going to administer some steroids that will progress his lung development."

After answering all our questions, the doctor leaves. Jasper decides to stay at the hospital in case anything happens and they need him. I head home to Brody and my parents follow. I bathe him and get him ready for bed. He falls asleep after three stories. I debate whether or not to call Heidi tonight. One thing is for sure. I can't see her anymore. She knows James. She could tell him about Brody.

Around midnight, I'm on my laptop when I swear I hear the back gate open. I sigh and stand up to look out the window. At first I don't see anything. Then suddenly, something moves. I see a dark figure make its way around to the back door. I feel my heart start to race. Someone is trying to break in! My son is in the house! Before I realize it, my feet are moving and I'm on my way to the back door.

I slow down as I approach the backdoor. The rattling glass freaking me out. Why didn't I just call the police? I'm almost at the door when I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I hurry to the door and throw it open.

"Heidi? What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" I hiss. She giggles and throws her arms around my shoulders.

"You had to cancel our date. I thought maybe we could….Make it up." She starts kissing the side of my neck and down my chest. I'd changed into only sports shorts before bed. Her lips find my waistband and I feel her fingers start to tug my shorts down. What am I thinking? I need to break up with her.

" H-heidi, you gotta….Shit…You've gotta stop.", I push her away and pull my shorts back up.

"Edward, what the hell? A few days ago you couldn't keep your hands off of me. We were supposed to have sex after our date. Now you don't want me?" she sneers.

"Where were you? While I was in Seattle?" I give her a hard look. Her face gives her away for a split second before she composes herself.

"I was at home. Where else would I be?" she shrugs her shoulders. I chuckle darkly and shake my head.

"I think we should stay away from each other. I have a kid to think about and you…. You seem to have someone else to think about as well.", I back away from her and close the door. I see her glaring at me from the other side.

"Are you kidding me? You're breaking up with me? Because of what? Your fucking kid? That is total bullshit!" She yells.

"No! What's bullshit, is the fact that I though this relationship could actually go somewhere!" I yell back at her.

"You'll regret this Edward. I swear to go you'll regret this!" she growl and storms off. I press my back against the wall and run my hands over my face. This is a disaster.

She knows James! What was I thinking? I may have just given James a reason to take Brody from me. If something happens, it's all my fault! Why am I such a horrible person? I fucked up my relationship with Bella. I potentially fucked up my relationship with Brody. How do I keep him safe and away from James? How do make sure that Brody is mine? Sure he calls me 'Dad' but James is most likely his actual father. Its times like these, that I wish I was still a carefree kid. I wish I didn't have to make big decisions and worry about the future.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, there you go. No one has died! Edward and Heidi are no longer together! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

 **~!~**

 **Edward's POV**

It's been six weeks since Heidi and I broke up. I was expecting her to cause more of a scene but she hasn't been back since. I'm equal parts relieved and worried. She told me that I'd regret rejecting her. I'm constantly on edge. I keep Brody close to me at all times and I can tell that he's starting to get restless. He wants to go and play with his friends. He wants to be a kid but I'm too worried about Heidi telling James about him. I'm too worried that they will take my son away.

Bella is thirty two weeks pregnant. When she was brought out of her coma, she had slight amnesia. Luckily we gave her some time and she was back to normal a few days later. According to Jasper, when he told her about the baby needing to be delivered via C- section, she was extremely upset. She thought it was her fault that her son was going to be born early. She's since come around to the idea and started looking at the bright side, she'll get to meet her son sooner rather than later.

I told my parents about what is happening with Heidi and they suggested I tell Bella's father. Charlie is the chief of police in town and he could help me maybe get a restraining order. I can't bring myself to do that though. Charlie hates me for the obvious reasons. I'm too much of a coward to face him. He has guns and the fact that he's a cop, well it scares the shit out of me. Almost as much as James or Heidi coming for me or my son scares me. I know that I should suck it up and ask Charlie for help but I just….. I can't.

My father bought a state of the art home security system instead. There are sensors around as well as in the house. As long as the alarm in on, no one can get in or out without us knowing. The only downfall is that once the alarm is triggered, it doesn't stop until the police are informed and arrive at our house. There is no 'oops'. It's difficult when Brody has to go to the bathroom at night and I have to turn off the alarm. He's six, he wakes up and wanders too. We've had the cops at our house three times so far. They never get mad at Brody but they always scold the adults on 'keeping a better eye on the child.'

My mom thinks we're going overboard. She thinks we're doing exactly what Heidi wanted, worrying. She's probably right but having a sensitive security system helps me relax. I can stop worrying just a little bit less. I can relax and not be looking over my shoulder all the time. I know that Brody wants to have fun, to play and be a kid. I hate that I have to keep him from doing what he wants. Maybe I'm being overprotective but my son's safety is the most important thing to me.

"Dad! Connor wants me to go to the fair with him! Can I? I promise to listen to his mom! I promise!" Brody's face is so full of hope and I don't want to disappoint him. I'm just nervous about letting him out of my sight.

"Brody….I don't know." I sigh and he looks at the ground.

"I never get to see my friends anymore." he grumbles.

"I know that you want to go, things are just….We need to be careful about who you're around right now. If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." I bend down and tilt his head so he's looking at me. He pushes my hand away and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Mommy would have let me go out with my friends." his voice is so quiet, I almost don't hear him. I don't know why I say what I do, but it just slips out and I feel horrible about it as soon as I say it.

"Well your mother isn't here. We weren't important enough to her. She didn't want us." I say out of anger. Big fat tears fall down Brody's face. I reach out and he steps back before turning and running into his room.

I sit on the couch with my head in my hands and just….Try to make sense of why I said what I did. I'm the worst father in the world. Maybe it would be best if James did take Brody. At least then my kid would be happy. How do I fix what I've done? How do I make my son happy while I'm constantly worried for his safety? How do I keep my son safe but let him go out without me? Nothing I do is right and I'm sick and tired of hurting the people around me. I'm sick of being the bad guy and having to apologize for everything that I do.

I stand up and walk into Brody's room. He's in the middle of the bed, crying into the pillow. I sit next to him and rub his back. His sobs tear my heart apart and I make the decision right then and there to ease up. Heidi hasn't been around. I have no reason to worry. Brody will be going to the fair tonight with his friend. I'll sit at home and worry but I know that he'll be safe. I can't coddle him.

"I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean anything I said." I whisper. He turns onto his side and looks at me. I try not to be grossed out by the amount of boogers smeared on his face.

"Why didn't Mommy want me?" he chokes out. My heart crumbles.

"Oh Brody. She did want you. She just made some mistakes and thought it was best if she let me raise you. That way she can get better." I smudge the truth. She did make mistakes and it landed her in jail. She never said that she didn't want Brody, she just gave up her rights. "I was thinking, maybe you should go to the fair. I've kept you cooped up here for way too long."

Brody's look of despair turns into one of excitement in a flash. He jumps up and hugs me hard. I chuckle and hug him back. I help him get ready and he's picked up within the hour. I spend the whole night worrying. When he finally gets back with a giant stuffed dog in tow, I'm relieved. I spend a good five minutes just hugging him and making sure he's alright. He talks about how much fun he had and how he wants to go again. I put him to bed and for the first time in six weeks, I get a good night's sleep.

 **~!~**

 **Sooo, there you go. New Character in the next chapter! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review!**


End file.
